Accidents
by raven2547
Summary: while out for a demonstrative ride, Hiccup and Toothless experience the laws of gravity in the extreme.


**Ok, Gwidlet has convinced me to write this so I'm doing it in her honor I guess **

**Full Summary: Hiccup falls off of Toothless while giving a demonstrational ride for everyone- they can't have learned how to ride a dragon already! He's only been out for what? Maybe a week or two. Guarantee there's at least half the village that would like to see the **_**first**_** Viking to ride a dragon ride his dragon, right? xD**

**Anyway, accident happens, crash, ocean, stuff, yeah. **

****

**The Island of Berk: 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death.**

A lean little Viking picked his damaged form gingerly out of bed. His new leg was still quite new and he was still getting used to the feel of his tender flesh being pushed at every time he took a step- not to say he wasn't glad to just be alive, but really? This sucked.

Hiccup huffed and 'stomped' over to his bedroom door, stepping down the stairs like a toddler and for once not tripping down the stairs. Casting a look about the ground floor of their humble hut, he noted that neither his father nor his best friend were in the room. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'I'm sure they're both wandering around in the village.'

He quickly ate breakfast, giddy to go out today. His How to Ride Your Dragon class was starting today for a lot of the villagers who still couldn't get the hang of riding their respective dragons-no others were Night Furies—and needed a little instruction. They were only too happy to take said direction from the chief's eccentric son.

The auburn haired boy walked across the village toward the former Training Center, intent on finding Toothless beforehand so he could attach his new harness to him. There were no new adjustments; it was just made of stronger and lighter leather…dragon hide. He of course wouldn't tell Toothless this—or any of the other dragons for that matter—but it _was_ some of the toughest material he could get. They needed all the help they could get while riding, both of them being crippled now.

A black mass suddenly impeded his vision, "Toothless! Ow! Get off of me!" Hiccups fragile form crumpled under the full weight of a Night Fury tackle. Toothless licked his face affectionately before jumping off of him and sitting ramrod straight—much like he had the day Hiccup had offered him a fish.

Hiccup ungracefully shouldered himself off of the ground and pat Toothless on the head, "Thank you, Toothless, I was looking for you anyway," He smiled to show his gratitude at the great beast he called a best friend.

"Do you know where my dad is? I'm sure he'll want to see my first flight on you since everyone's been aware of…minus the Great Battle, don't you think?" Toothless nodded his massive head enthusiastically, ready to catapult himself and Hiccup into the air, eager to feel the wind rushing by his face and through his wings with the boy's light weight on his back.

"I thought so, but here, I made you a new harness!" Hiccup smiled and quickly snapped the thing around the mighty dragon while he diligently held still. 'Hmmm, this covering is lighter than the other one…' Toothless thought and shook his whole body just because he could.

"Awesome, buddy, now let's go. We're already late," He started a brisk pace toward the nearby center, Toothless galloping near him in case he fell.

**Finally at the Training Center**

A crowd of early-bird Vikings stood already in the pit of the arena, ready to take on their first dragon ride—but first, a show from the first rider in history. Everyone was very excited. None of the teenagers were there, already having mastered the art of riding and off hunting with their own dragons. Even Stoic the Vast was there to see his son ride, and then perhaps gain a dragon of his own. He would, surely, need a large dragon. One full of pride and power, fit for the chief of the tribe of Hairy Hooligans.

The much awaited pair blew in unannounced, and toppled some training gear in the process.

"Sorry, I overslept," Hiccup raked his eyes over the medium sized crowd assembled before him, "I didn't realize so many people were waiting for me."

Stoic stepped forward, always the first one to confront his son, "Hiccup we've only been here for 10 minutes, I think they're just ready to see you do the test run."

"Oh no, I'm going to show you guys how to attach all your gear first, _then_ you can watch me and Toothless ride," A collective groan rose from the congregation.

After about two hours of strapping, unstrapping, fastening, unfastening, and refastening Hiccup was finally ready to show everyone his mad skills. (without a z because he's cool like that and can spell)

"Toothless, come here! Are you ready to take to the air buddy?" The night fury excitedly nodded his head and plastered himself to the ground so Hiccup could get on, purring in anticipation. Behind Hiccup the villagers cheered that they would finally be able to see up close what they had breezed through during the Great Battle.

After some careful thinking Hiccup had decided that the red Viking tail was only supposed to be used in leisure flights, it was too ostentatious to be covert. The rider snapped his harness to his vest, positioned the dragon's tail into place and went to snap his prosthetic into its clasp.

"Ok Toothless… let's go-ah!" A dark blur was all the townsfolk saw, but Hiccup felt the slight pull of his weak leg sliding out of its place, having not yet clicked shut.

"Toothless sto-ah!-op! We can't fly like this!" Well at least his calculations had been right, the new, lighter leather allowed them to move quicker and smoother through the air—but wow! This was quite a speed increase!

He gripped the dark expanse of back and the horn of his saddle, tweaking the tail to start evening out and slowing down. At last, just as they were evening out, he could finally bask in the feeling of the wind in his hair and burning across his eyes yet again. The duo did a few pirouettes, a few spirals, and then the problems started.

The new leather was quicker and more efficient, yes. The new leather was sturdy and elastic-like…not so much.

The chord trapping Hiccup to Toothless eventually snapped at its tensed and stretched place between the two, and much like their first time in the open air together, they both quickly plummeted toward the ocean.

Screams could be heard not only from the two flyers, but also from the enraptured audience they had forgotten about in their enjoyment. From afar they all watched as they grappled towards each other, witnessing the heavier of the two sink faster while Hiccup, still going terrifyingly fast, remained a short distance away, never close enough to get a solid hold on his wayward companion.

"Hiccup!" Stoic finally shouted, jarring everyone out of the shocked trance they had been in. Shouts toward the pair hurtling into the sea followed them until, with a great splash, they disappeared under the water.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Under the Sea **

The water was icy, icy cold. It froze his breath where it lay in his lungs, refusing to leave him alone. His own heavy Viking clothing was obviously not meant for swimming either, as it drug him down into the briny deep. Hiccup struggled not to inhale water as all of his air supply leaked into his surroundings—but it was hard! The temperature squeezed it all out of him and he tried to claw his way to the surface, but his vision was getting blurry—how long had he been down here? He had thought only a minute or two but… he was so tired…

He was also being lifted and pulled quickly to the top of the tumultuous waves. Being thrown onto Toothless's back was not very pleasant, but it beat being under the water. The people's shouts could still be heard from so far away, very faintly, and Hiccup weakly waved to signal he was alright.

"Toothless… let's…uh go," He coughed up some water, feeling wet and chilled to the bone already, "go back to shore… I'm f-fu-fur-freezing!"

Don't let it be said that dragons are solely built for air, this one at least was very gifted in the water as well and even without a second tail fin was able to paddle the seven or so miles back to shore in under a quarter of an hour.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Shore**

As soon as they arrived Hiccup was swarmed by people, but first and foremost his father grabbed him by the arms and shook him with all the tenacity of a worried parent of one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, "What possessed you to fly recklessly like that? Come now Hiccup, surely you've flown in tougher conditions than this fine day!"

And it was true; Hiccup would have been hard pressed to find a day more suited to flight than today.

"D-d-dad! I'm fine, but really I've taken falls off of Toothless that were much w-w-worse than t-that…could I go inside or something? I'm freezing!" And Hiccup was hustled back to his hut by his father and one or two of the older women who were experienced and had helped the vast man with his son in the past.

Surreptitiously, Stoic the Vast sent another silent thank-you nod to Toothless the Night Fury for once again bringing his son alive—all of him.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

**Well really I'm much more pleased with this than a few of my other oneshots. Tell me what you think and I could write another HTTYD fanfic in the future **


End file.
